And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection/Credits
Associate Producer *Jason Zito Development *Greg Fritz *Mike Nawrocki *Laura Neutzling *Chris Wall Online Editor *David Watson Title Design *Ron Eddy Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "The Water Buffalo Song" Written by Phil Vischer "The Song of the Cebú" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Music "Monkey" Music and Lyrics by Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson ©2007 Bob and Larry Publishing "Lance the Turtle" Words and Music by Kurt Heinecke, Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dance of the Cucumber" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Schoolhouse Polka" Words and Vocals by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Background Vocals by Lisa Vischer ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hopperena" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Cheeseburger" Written by Mike Nawrocki ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pizza Angel" Words and Music by Kurt Heinecke and Tim Hodge ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" Music and Words by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2008 Bob and Larry Publishing "Donuts for Benny" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Supper Hero" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love My Lips" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Belly Button" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2003 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sneeze if You Need To!" Words and Music by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing ©2009 Jakedog Music ©2009 Mighty Molecule Music "Astonishing Wigs!" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Happy Toothday" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh, Santa!" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer Produced by Kurt Heinecke "The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas" Inspired by "12 Days of Christmas", Traditional English Folk Song New lyrics by Mike Nawrocki This arrangement by Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Written by Mike Nawrocki Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced and Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Blues With Larry" Words by Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki Music by Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Best Friends Forever" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2012 Bob and Larry Publishing "Goodnight Junior" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Gated Community" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Performed by Matthew West and Matthew Ward ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Mess Down In Egypt" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sport Utility Vehicle" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sippy Cup" Words by Steve Taylor and Mike Nawrocki Music by Steve Taylor and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pants" Words and Music by Ian Eskelin and Douglas McKelvey ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC./Designer Music (ASCAP)/Honest and Popular Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Designer Music)/Counter Mechanical Music (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.)/Simply Complex Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.) "Larry's High Silk Hat" "Funiculi, Funicula" Melody by Luigi Denza, Public Domain "O Sole Mio" Melody by E. di Capua, Public Domain Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hairbrush Song" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer Music Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Bubble Rap" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Additional programming by Jon Newell Mixed by Adam Frick ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "Kilts and Stilts" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Category:Research